Only When Provoked
by Girlygirl
Summary: Ron and Hermione fight...again and she runs off. He ends up going looking for her and they make up the fun part! A little RHr story. Totally fluff! One Shot


I own nothing. I hope you enjoy my story it totally R/H (all the way, yeah!) Please, if you liked this story, review. Thanks and Enjoy. 

-Only when provoked- 

Harry sat in the Great Hall with his head on the Gryffindor table, hiding beneath his hands. Once again his two best friends; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were fighting. In seven years you'd think they would have gotten together already, was all he could think about as their voices filled his ears. 

"Well maybe if you tried, you'd be good at something, Ron." Hermione yelled at him even thought they only stood about five feet apart.

"Well maybe if you understood that not everyone's perfect like you, you'd have more friends." He yelled back, fueling her.

"If I didn't understand that people weren't perfect, Ron, you wouldn't be my friends because you're far from." She shot back.

"Who ever said anything about 'friends'?" He asked her, placing a questioning look on his face and if she hadn't been so mad at that moment she would have told him that he should think about becoming an actor.

"Oh, sorry momentary laps of judgment, I could never be friends with someone as slow as you." She corrected her mistake.

"That ok, as long as you remember, for next time, that I would never WANT TO BE friends with a brainy book worm who thinks she know everything." He cried out, regretting every word as they spilled from his tongue. Everything went dead silent, including the people who were betting on there argument.

"Hermione, I'm.." Ron started, taking a step towards her but she backed away and wrapped her arms around herself. Suddenly she felt cold, as if everything inside of her had stopped. For a second the two didn't move just stood in their spots looking at each other until finally Hermione reached over, grabbed her black bag and headed towards the door, ignoring Ron's shouted apologizes. 

She didn't really know what lead her up to the Astronomy Tower, but that was were she had ended up after the Great Hall. Not wanting to talk to Ron or anybody for a while she had decided that both the library and the common room were bad and had let her feet guide her. Looking around at their choice she complemented them as she took a set in the chair beside the big window. Since it was still light out she figured her would read. Reaching in her bag she pulled out a small hard cover book and flipped it to her marked page. Shifting in the chair she got convertible before starting to read. She must have been up there for two hours before she closed her book, unable to read since the sun was going down and taking her light with it. Turning her attention to the up close and personally work of art that most call a sun set she smiled at it's beauty. The sky was lit up with colors, from blue to yellow, every color she could think of was staring her right in the face. Resting her head down on her arm that was rested on the armrest of the chair she watched the sun set throw almost closed eyes. A warm summer breeze started up, rushing into the room and lifting the hot humid feel of the room. A small moan escaped her and she let herself close her dark eyes as the breeze rocked her to sleep.

Ron woke the next morning in the same spot he had been in the night before, the common room couch. Sitting up, he rubbed his hand down his face and then pulled them thru his hair. Rolling is head back he listened to it crake before felling the kinks go away. Standing up he pulled his arms over his head and stretched out his long muscular body.  Pulling down his arms he wondered why he was in the common room and not in his own room. The memories of yesterday and the fight came flying back to him and his heart hurt when he thought of what he had said to Hermione. Hermione, had she come in last night? He thought since that was the reason he had awoken on the couch, he'd been waiting for her. Turning, he snuck a look towards the girl dormitory and contemplated going up and checking for himself. Then he decided against it, he was already in enough trouble with her. Walking slowly towards the boy's dormitory he decided that he would have a quick shower, get changed then, if she wasn't in the common room, he would go up and check on her.

He walked back down the stair a half hour later dressed in dark blue jeans and a black muscle shirt and frowned when he saw only Ginny, Harry, and Dean sitting in the common room.

"Morning." Harry greeted him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Morning." Ron greeted back, also directing his greeting towards Dean and Ginny.

"Her, Gin do you know if Hermione's up there?" He asked his sister as he dropped into the chair closes to the fireplace.

"No." Ginny answered him and he looked at her, before turning to star at the fire.

"Ok." Was all he said.

"No, Ron. I mean no she's not up there. She never came in last night." Ginny told him, as well as Dean and Harry. All three boys turned to look at her.

"WHAT?" They asked simultaneously.

"She. Never. Came. In. Last. Night." Ginny repeated slowly for them and she watched as she brother dropped his head in his hands.

"Damn it, where the hell is she?" Ron asked out loud, trying to should pissed off but couldn't sound anything more then worried. With out saying another word he stood from his spot and headed out.

"Where you off to?" Harry asked him.

"I've got to find her." Was all he left them with.

He looked everywhere for her, starting with the library but she didn't seem to be anywhere in the castle. Suddenly his feet seem to take on a life of their own and before he knew it he was walking towards the Astronomy Tower. Climbing the never-ending stairs he finally reached the top and the sight before him made he breath catch in his throat. There, sleeping peacefully in the chair was Hermione. Carefully he walked up to her and moved a piece of fallen hair out of her face. Licking his lips at the sight of her he didn't want to wake her. He wanted to slide down the wall and sit and watch her all day; screw everything else. He was about to take himself up on that offer when she started to stir, moving slightly in the chair and letting small sounds escape herself. Ron groaned inwardly at what she was doing to him and rubbed his forehead. Decided that he would have to wake her up unless he wanted to lose absolute control of a certain body part, he placed his hand on her shoulder and marveled at how soft she was before gently shacking her.

"Hermione, Herm, come on Mione time to get up." He told her softly, his breath caressing her neck.   

"Um, no go away, tired." Was all she said, but he found it lovely.

"I'm sorry but you need to get up, Hermione." He told her as he knelt beside her. Her eyes started to flutter then and soon after he was meet with her deep chocolate eyes.

"Ron?" She asked him, unsure of where she was.

"Morning." He told her, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Where are we?" She asked as he helped her stand, keeping his hands around her waist.

"The Astronomy Tower, you feel asleep here last night." He told her and she look up at him. Once again he wonder how he didn't notice how beautiful she was before. There she stood, almost pressed up against him, with the sun dancing across her face and her hair falling down her back.

"Why did I fall asleep here?" She asked him, last night was really blurry.

"I dunno, you stormed out of the Great Hall yesterday and you never came back to the common room, so I came to fine you." He told her and suddenly everything came back to her, the fight, his words, her falling asleep watching the sunset. Carefully she untangled herself from him and stepped back. His eyebrows knotted together as he looked at her questioningly.

"What?" He asked her, hoping that she wasn't still made about yesterday.

"Nothing, thanks for wasting you time looking for a brainy book worm who thinks she know everything." She replied sarcastically, as she turned and bent down to put her book in her bag. With out even knowing she had just given him a magnificent view and he stepped back to admirer it. Crossing his big arms across his muscular chest he waited for her to stand and face him again.

"You're still here?" She asked, as she turned to head towards the door, not being able to look at him as he stood there looking unbelievably sexy with a small smile pulling at him mouth. She was about to take a step towards the stair when she felt herself being pulled back. Tumbling backwards she let out a small shriek before her back was pressed up against his chest.

"And where are you going?" He asked her, his voice strong and low as he held the strap of her off the shoulder bag with one hand and had snaked his other hand around her toned stomach.

"I'm off to find perfect people who will WHAT to be friends with me." She told him and she felt him brush his nose along her shoulder.

"I'm right here, how much more perfect can you get?" He told her, as he thought about how much he wanted to kiss her shoulder. 

"Let me count the ways." She answered before feeling his mouth against her shoulder. Leaning her head back a little she couldn't believe this was happening. how the hell was she supposes to stay mad at him? 

"I know you don't mean that." He whispered, having made his way up to her ear before gently sucking on it. She moaned a little and he smiled against her neck.

"You like that?" He playfully asked her but she couldn't fine her voice.

"What Mione, no argument?" He sarcastically asked her, liking that agreeable Hermione. She wanted too much to let that comment go as it was meant, as a joke, but she couldn't, she couldn't let him think that he had won the other night. Pulling out of his grasp she spun to face him and he groaned from not being able to touch her.

"Is that it all you think I do, argue?" She asked him, pushing the hair from her face as she eyes flashed.

"Damn it Hermione why do you always have to make a big deal out of nothing?" He asked her, did she not notices how far they were?

"Answer the question." She said.

"Fuck Hermione, it was a joke." He told her, swearing.

"Why do I try?" She asked herself as she once again turned to leave. This time he moved to stop her, he didn't just move forwarded in their relationship to have her walk out and start back at square one. Grabbing her he spun her and pinned her up against the wall.

"No more talking." He told her, his beautiful dark blue eyes flashing devilishly, as his hair fell in front of his face. She moved to push the hair out of his face but he grabbed her hand and pinned it beside her before bringing his lips crashing down on hers. She moaned into the kiss and the sound bounced off the roof of his mouth, causing vibrations inside his mouth. Hungrily he kissed her again, allowing breathing only was desperately necessary. Pulling away from his mouth she began kissing his wonderfully sculpted jaw line. She had to admit he did look like a Greek God, long, lean, beautiful muscular body, big, wide, strong arms and shoulders and a chiseled face with striking features. God he was gorgeous, perfect. Working her way along his jaw to his neck and throat she smiled when she heard him growl with pleasure. His hand found their way into her hair and he tangled his figures around her dark brown main. Placing a trail of hot kissing from his throat she come to his ear before pulling away and whispering.

""What Weasley, no argument?" She mocked him in a low, seductive voice before kissing him right under his ear. 

"None from me." He told her, before pulling her up and capturing her lips with his again. Her hand played with the hair at the back of his neck and he stepped back, taking her along with him but never breaking the kiss. His tongue darted into her mouth and she accepted it willingly and as their tongues dance he moved them over to the chair. Catching her off guard he fell into the chair and pulled her with him. She let out a small shriek as she fell onto of him but he soon had his mouth on hers again, silencing her once more. He sat in the chair with his one leg thrown over the side of it and his head resting on the edge of the top. She was almost lying on top of his, her body pressing up against his as they continued to kiss. Her hair was all around him and it was driving him crazy. His hair was still falling in his face, she never did get the chance to push it away, and it smelted like cinnamon and apple. Taking it in her hands she pushed it back never lifting her hands from there spot on the sides of his hand and never letting go of his hair. Inevitably they both needed to breath and broke away from each other, breathing heavily. Touching their forehead to one another's he tucked fallen pieces of hair behind her ear.

"Wow." She barely got out, complementing him.

"You're stunning." Ron breathed, as his thumb stroked her jaw line. She smiled at him and traced his mouth with her figures, letting her nails trail over it. He opened his mouth and softly kissed her figures as they passed. 

"Hermione I.." Ron started, but they were interrupted by the beeping of his watch, signifying 12:00pm. Moving he sat up in the chair and sat her on top of him, facing him. Her legs instinctively locked around him middle, and she looked at him as he drew circles on her back.

"What now?" She asked him, wanting to know where this lead them; relationship wise. 

"Whatever you want." He told her, he didn't really care as long as he had her and he could hold her and he could kiss her and do this with her.

"Whatever I want?" She asked him, uncertain. He just nodded his head.

"I want you, Ron." She told him and he gave her one on his famous grins that made must of the female population at Hogwarts sway.

"Good, cause I want you and not one else can have you." He told her and she leant in, resting her head on his chest. Noticed his black shirt she smiling and started pulling it up. Lifting it over his head she smiled playfully at him before leaving kissing all over his chest. Leaning back and pushing himself deeper into the chair he slid down letting his legs part a little more to get a better grip on the floor. His moans and grunts and growls encouraged her and she continued, getting off him and kneeling to trail down towards his belly button. 

"Oh, God what are you doing to me?" He whispered, knowing that he was losing control and needed to stop it. Pulling her off of him he planted another kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"We have to stop." He told her, before getting up and picking up his shirt. 

"Why?" She asked him as she stood from her place on her knees and watched him pull on his shirt.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to.. um.. me, at this moment?" He asked her, referring to his testicles. She laughed.

"I hope so and good to know." She told him as she leaned up to kiss him. This time the kiss was soft and gentle and slow not like the other ones. They both pulled away and she turned to grab her bag. She headed toward the stairs and he followed her.

"Harry's gotta be worried." She said he stopped her before she could leave the room.

"It's more then worth it." He told her truthfully as he brought his head down to hers.

"We can't, not now." She told him, they had to get back to the rest of the world, as much as she didn't want to.

"I know." She told her, some how having made his way to her ear.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I have for a lone time." He whispered to her before kissing right under her ear gently. He heard her breath catch and he smiled to himself.

"Thank you." She told him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and straitened up, pulling her almost off the ground with his height. 

"No problem." He told her. "It was my pleasure." He added, holding her close to him. 

"I love you too, Ron and I have forever." She said into his neck and he smiled.

"Well, thank you for just making my life perfect, Mione." He told her, still hold her to him.

Slowly they made their was down stairs and to their friend who where outside enjoying the beautiful Saturday, all the while holding hand and stealing glances at each other.      

~End~

-GirlyGirl 


End file.
